jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Zak52/Co by było gdyby...?
To opko odpowiada na pytanie " Co by było gdyby Czkawką opiekowała się Valka?" . Czkawka ma 15 lat , ale nie w prologu i w pierwszym roździale, w prologu i w pierwszym roździale ma koło roku. Na teraz niemoge podać więcej informacji ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● Prolog Na Berk zaszło Słońce, była noc, gdy nagle smoki zaatakowały wyspę . Pojawił się jeden zielono - fioletowy Koszmar Ponocnik, dwa czy trzy Śmiertniki Zębacze i jeden Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Gdy mieszkańcy wyspy zobaczyli smoki odrazu rozległ się odgłos rogu alarmowego. Wikingowie chwycili za wszelakie branie takie jak topory, włócznie, miecze , czy też młoty. Zaczęła się walka na śmierć i życie. Valka wyszła z domu zostawiając przy tym Czkawkę samego, by powstrzymać Wikingów przed zabijaniem smoków, gdyż ona wierzyła w pokój. Niestety jej próby uratowania smoków niepowiodły się , tylko sprawiała kłopot. Valka w hałosie zobaczyła jak Stromocutter wkradł się przez okno do pokoju , gdzie znajdował się Czkawka. Valka natychmiast ruszyła do domu by uratować swojego jedynego syna. Gdy weszła do domu poszła po schodach na górne piętro , po drodze wzieła miecz, by odgonić smoka. Valka weszła do pokoju , była ustawiona w pozie bojowej, lecz to co zobaczyła potwierdziło jej teorie, że nie trzeba zabijać smoków. Zobaczyła tam Stormcuttera, który zamiast atakować małego Czkawkę bawił się z nim, gdy Valka to zobaczyła odłożyła miecz i się przyglądała jednak nie trwało to długo, gdyż smok jak zobaczył Valke zaczoł przyglądać sięJej. Valka i Stromocutter patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Valka zobaczyła w smoku miłe, inteligentne stworzenie. Miała wrażenie , że jego dusza była odbiciem jej. Nagle w ścianę wbił się topur, co bardzo rozłościło smoka. Okazało się, że topur wbił Stoik. Smok zaczoł ziać ogniem w Stoika, niszcząc przy tym pokój. Valka próbowała powstrzymać Stromocuttera szarpiąc go i krzycząc "dosyć". Smok odwrócił się w stronę Valki, a potem znowu odwrócił się w stronę Stoika i ział. Po chwili smok uciekł zabierając przy tym Valke i Czkawkę. Stoik mógł tylko krzyczeć i patrzeć jak smok odlatuje z jego najbliższymi. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 1. Smok zaprowadził Valke i Czkawkę do królestwa wielkiego Oszołomostrach z gatunku alfa. Stromocutter postawił Valke i Czkawkę na ziemię. Valka była przestraszona, a Czkawka cały czas płakał. Valka wzieła Czkawkę na ręce i uciekła od smoka, biegła najszybciej jak może, lecz nie wiedziała dokoąd biegnie , nawet nie wiedziała gdzie jest, gdy se to uświadomiła momentalnie staneła. Nie wiedziała co ma dalej zrobić. Gdy Valka tak stała Stromocutter patrzał na nią . Valka odwróciła się w stronę smoka i powiedziała: " Po co nas porwałeś?! " Smok odwrócił się i poszedł, wtedy Valka powiedziała: " I co?! Teraz nas tak zostawisz !?" smok nie zwracał uwagi i szedł dalej. Valka nie wiedząc co ma robić dalej poszła za smokiem. Smok poszedł w to miesce gdzie zaprowadził Valke i Czkawkę. Gdy Valka znajdowała się w tym miejscu tym razem nie uciekła , lecz zaczęła się rozglądać. To miesce było piękne , wszędzie rośliny, góry , a nawet wodospady. Valka była oszołomina tymi widokami , ale i też czuła strach, gdyż wszędzie były smoki, a na środku tego miejsca było olbrzymie jezioro , a w jeziorze był zanurzony po nos w wodzie wielki, biały , o niebieskich oczach Oszołomostrach. Stromocutter podszedł do Valki i pokazał , żeby wsiadła na niego. Valka czuła, że niema wyboru i wsiadła na smoka, wtedy Czkawka poszedł spać, a Valka trzymała go. Stromocutter przygotowywał się do lotu , Valka nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Nagle smok wbił się w powietrze , leciał na tyle wolno, że Valka nie czułaStrachu . Smok latał nad chmurami, Valka czuła się jak w niebie wtedy smok przyśpieszył. Valka jedną ręką trzymała Czkawkę , a drugą trzymała się Stromocuttera , by nie spaść . To było po prostu niesamowite. Powoli nastawał nowy dzień , chmury zrobiły się żółtawe. Stromocutter już lądował , wylądował przy tym jeziorze , gdzie był Oszołomostrach. Valka zeszła z smoka. Oszołomostrach patrzał się na Valke. Gdy Valka zeszła Stromocutter pokłonił się alfie, Valka czuła , że też powinna się pokłonić i tak też zrobiła. Oszołomostrach nic nie zrobił tylko zamknął oczy i po chwili otworzył. Stromocutter robił wrażenie, że chce by Valka z Czkawką zostali, a Oszołomostrach jakby się na to zgadzał. Stormcutter znów chciał by Valka na nim usiadła. Valka usiadła na nim, gdyż czuł już jakby była jedną z nich. Tym razem Stromocutter zabrał Valke gdzieś gdzie mogła odpocząć. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 2. Piętnaście lat Valce minęło na poznawaniu gatunków smoków , na nauce latania na smokach , na poznawaniu otoczenia, a Czkawce te piętnaście lat minęło na siedzeniu w kryjówce, jeszcze na dodatek pilowały go smoki , żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Valka bardzo bała się o Czkawkę , dlatego nie pozwalała mu wychodzić. Valka opowiadała Czkawce o smokach , co bardzo interesowało chłopca. Valka oswoiła setki smoków , ale jej smokiem był właśnie ten , który ją tu zabrał, nazwała go Chmuroskos. Natomiast Czkawka nigdy nieoswoił żadnego smoka , choć bardzo tego chciał. Valka nie pozwalała Czkawce oswajać smoków , gdyż bała się, że mu się to nie uda , że z denerwuje smoka i go zabije, ale Czkawka nie bał się tego, chciał pokazać matce, że nie jest do niczego, że może być jeźdźcem smoków. Czkawka bardzo często się wymykał, by oswoić smoka , lecz, nigdy mu się to nie udawało , gdyż pilnowały go smoki tropiące, ale Czkawka nigdy się nie poddawał. Pewnego dnia Czkawka znów się wymknął, tym razem miał plan. Jego plan polegał na tym by w nocy, gdy jego opiekunowie śpią uciec już wcześniej wykonanym tunelem. W tunelu były kwiaty o bardzo śilnym zapachu , cały się w nich wymazał, by smoki go niewyczuły. Czkawce udała się ucieczka, żaden smok nie skapł się, że go niema , gdyż zostawił swoje stare ubrania w kryjówce. Teraz tylko trza było znaleźć jakiegoś smoka. W tym celu Czkawka pobiegł do środka dżungli, która się tam znajdowała. Czkawce trudno było znaleźć dzikiego smoka, prawie Wszystkie były już oswojone przez Valke, no ale w końcu znalazł dzikiego Koszmara Ponocnika, był dorosłym smokiem na co wskazywała jego "kozia brudka" , smok był koloru zielono-czarnego. Mama Czkawki mówiła mu, że dorosłe Koszmary trudniej oswoić, mimo to Czkawka postanowił spróbować. Niestety Valka nie opowiadała mu jak się oswaja smoki, widział tylko raz jak jego matka to robiła. Czkawka wystawił rękę , niestety smok chciał mu ją odgryść, ale jednak na szczęście Czkawki nie udało to mu się. Czkawka zaczoł uciekać. Koszmar się zapalił i ruszył w pogoń za Czkawką. Czkawka biegł najszybciej jak może, lecz smok był coraz bliżej jego. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 3. Gdy Czkawka wybiegł z dżungli niemiał już dokąd uciec, gdyż na jego drodze była przepaść. Smok już chciał zjeść chłopca, gdy zaatakował go Stromocutter, nie byle jaki, lecz Chmuroskos, a razem z nim Valka. Gdy toczyła się bitwa między smokami Valka podbiegła do Czkawki i powiedziała " Czkawka, co ty tu robisz? " , a Czkawka na to "No...bo ja..." nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Valka mu przerwała "Wytumaczysz się później", akurat gdy Chmuroskos przegonił Koszmara. Valka wsiadła na smoka i powiedziała do Czkawki "Choć". Czkawka niepewnie usiadł na smoku, ponieważ pierwszy raz będzie latać na smoku. Gdy Czkawka wsiadł na Chmuroskosa Valka powiedziała do smoka "Lecimy do domu". Smok błyskawicznie wbił się w powietrze, a Czkawka złapał się mocno matki. Gdy byli już na miejscu Valka zeszła ze smoka i spytała się Czkawki " Jak ty tam się znalazłeś? ". Czkawka nic nie mówił tylko zszedł z smoka. Valka powtórzyła pytanie tym razem zrobiła to stanowczym głosem. Czkawka spojerzał matce w oczy i powiedział niepewnie "Uciekłem...chciałem oswoić smoka", a Valka na to "Zrozum to... ja się o ciebie martwię". Czkawka powiedział już pewnie "Mamo, ja chcę oswajać smoki i na nich latać" Valka spytała się "Aż tak ci na tym zależy? ", Czkawka przytaknął. Valka chwile milczała, aż w końcu powiedziała "Skoro tak, to od jutra będę uczyć cię oswojania.", a po chwili dodała "Co ty na to?". Czkawka powiedział podekscytowanie "Tak...oczywiście, że chcę. Już nie mogę doczekać się jutra". ValkaPogłaskała Chmuroskosa i powiedziała "Dobrze, tylko masz się mnie słuchać " Czkawka odpowiedział słowem "Jasne" i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Valka została z smokiem i mówiła "Co ja mam zrobić z Czkawką? Przecież on może zrobić sobie krzywde." Chmuroskos spojrzał tylko na Valke i poszedł spać. Valka zrobiła to samo. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 4. Nastał nowy dzień. Czkawka wyjątkowo dziś wstał wcześniej. Valka za to chciała trochę dłużej pospać, jednak Czkawka nie pozwolił jej na to. Gdy tylko wstał poszedł do pokoju Valki i mówił jej, żeby wstała, Gdy Valka wstała Czkawka powiedział "szybciej". Valka wygoniła Czkawkę z jej pokoju i zaczęła się szykować. Tym czasem Czkawka stał za drzwiami i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy Valka wyszła Czkawka spytał się jej "A co najpierw będę się uczył?" , Valka odpowiedziała mu że najpierw nauczy się rozumieć smoki i onie dbać. Czkawka trochę się uspokoił i powiedział "To najpierw mam wytresować smoka? " , a Valka na to "Skąd. Będziesz uczył się na już oswojonych smokach". Czkawka był trochę rozczarowany. Valka przyprowadziła pierwszego smoka jakim miał się zająć Czkawka, był to Straszliwiec Straszliwy. Straszliwiec był koloru zielonego, miał czerwone różki i kremowy brzuch Czkawka wzioł Straszliwca na ręce i pogłaskał. Smok zareagował na to mruczeniem, a Valka powiedziała "I tak trzymaj. Karm go trzy razy dziennie. Jak dobrze ci pójdzie z tym smokiem to, może za dwa dni zaopiekujesz się większym smokiem, a teraz możesz się bawić z tym maluchem i go trenować o i nie zapomnij go nazwać." Czkawka po patrzył na smoka i powiedział " Nazwę cię może...Skrzydłoszczał.". Smok zeskoczył z rąk Czkawki i poszedł spać. Czkawka widząc to wzioł delikatnie smoka , poszedł do pokoju, i położył go na łużku, a sam usiadł przy biurku, wzioł ołówek i zaczoł rysować swojego małego Skrzydłoszczała. Gdy Czkawka skończył rysować Skrzydłoszczała poszedł do Valki , by wziąść od niej rybkę dla smoka. Valka powiedziała "Jak ci idzie ze smoczkiem , jak go nazwałeś?" , a Czkawka na to " Dobrze maluch zasnął i nazwałem go Skrzydłoszczał" Po czym się uśmiechnął. Valka spojrzała na Czkawkę , odwzajemiła uśmiech i powiedziała "Ładne imię, a po co przyszedłeś? ". Czkawka odpowiedział "Po rybkę dla smoczka". Valka podała Czkawce rybę i powiedziała "Proszę". Czkawka wzioł rybę i poszedł do smoka. Skrzydłoszczał jeszcze spał, gdy Czkawka wszedł , ale się obudził, ponieważ wyczuł zapach ryby. Czkawka podszedł do smoczka i dał mu rybę, a on błyskawicznie ją zjadł i poszedł dalej spać. Czkawka usiadł koło Straszliwca i zaczoł go głaskać. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 5. Czkawka głaskał Straszliwca jeszcze przez 10 minut. Potem Skrzydłoszczał się obudził i chciał się bawić. Smok zaczoł latać po pokoju z konta do kąta. Czkawka obserwował smoka, aż nagle Straszliwiec w leciał w Czkawkę, Czkawka upadła na podłogę , a Skrzydłoszczał nadal latał. Smok przez przypadek strącił kawałek metalu, który odbił promienie słońca, które w padały przez okno. Odbite promienie były skierowane na ścianę. Czkawka wzioł metal i chciał go odłożyć, lecz zauważył, że smok próbuje złapać ruszające się promienie. Wtedy Czkawka zaczoł kierować tym światłem i w ten sposób bawił się z Straszliwcem. Nagle do pokoju weszła Valka i powiedziała "Widzę , że dobrze się opiekujesz Skrzydłoszczałem" po czym się uśmiechnęła, po czym Czkawka powiedział "Tak. Chyba będę mógł oswoić swojego pierwszego smoka?".Valka powiedziała "Oczywiście, ale w swoim czasie. ". Czkawka nadal bawił się ze swoim smoczkiem, a Valka popatrzyła się jeszcze przez chwilę na swojego syna, który bawi się ze smokiem. Potem Valka wyszła, a Czkawka odłożył metal, ponieważ smok był już zmęczony. Mały Skrzydłoszczał po zabawie z Czkawką był głodny, ale nie umiał pokazać tego właścicielowi. Smoczek łasił się do Czkawki, ale on myślał, że chce by go pogłaskać i zaczoł go głaskać. Smok jednak nie miał ochoty na głaskanie i próbował wyjść z pokoju. Czkawka pomyślał, że chce pójść na spacer, więc otworzył drzwi i wypuścił z pokoju smoka. Gdy tylko Czkawka otworzył drzwi smok błyskawicznie poleciał za zapachem jedzenia.Czkawka pobiegł za Skrzydłoszczałem. Smok znalazł jedzenie, lecz było zamknięte. Wtedy Czkawka zrozumiał że smok jest głodny i dał mu trzy ryby. Wystarczyło pięć sekund i już ryb nie było, więc Czkawka dał mu jeszcze dziesięć ryb. Tym razem Skrzydłoszczał się nadał. Pięć dni minęło. Czkawka wyśmienicie opiekował się smokiem, więc Valka postanowiła żeby Czkawka wytresował swojego pierwszego smoka. Valka poszła do Czkawki i powiedziała szczęśliwie "Czkawka dziś wytresujesz swojego pierwszego smoka". Czkawka bardzo się ucieszył i zapytał się Valki "A jaki to będzie smok?". Valka odpowiedziała "To będzie Śmiertnik Zębacz. ". Po tym jak to powiedziała dała Czkawce rybę i powiedziała "Daj smoku tą rybę, a następnie wyciąg rękę by dotknąć smoka pomiędzy nozdrza.". Valka zaprowadziła Czkawkę do smoka. Czkawka zrobił tak jak powiedziała mu mama i oswoił swojego smoka, bardzo się cieszył, a Valka razem z nim. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 6. Minęło już pięć lat odkąd Czkawka oswoił swojego pierwszego smoka. W tym czasie Czkawka zdołał oswoić wiele innych smoków. Stał się wyjątkowo zwinny. Czkawka poznał inne rasy smoków, nabrał z nimi bardzo wielką więź, a szczególnie ze swoim Skrzydłoszczałem. Nauczył się latać na smokach i opracował techniki jak szybciej latać. W ciągu tych pięciu lat Czkawka stał się znakomitym jeźdźcem smoków i treserem. Niestety Czkawka i Valka poznali potężnego wroga, który panuje nad smokami. Zwie on się Drago Krawdłoń, Drago ma całą armię smoków. Jednak Drago nie jest sam, ma ludzi, którzy rostawiają pułapki na smoki, są to łowcy smoków. Valka i Czkawka chcą uwolnić smoki z pod tyranii Drago. Wiedzą, że smoki są tam nieszczęśliwe i tylko oni mogą je uwolnić. Pewnego dnia Czkawka latał na Koszmarze Ponocniku z swoim przyjacielem, Skrzydłoszczale. Trenowali nie tylko latanie, a także szczelanie do celu. Czkawka ustawił kilka celów w które trzeba trafić. Była to zabawa. Kto trafi więcej celów i pierwszy doleci do mety wygrywa. Zazwyczaj wygrywał Czkawka, ale nie tym razem. Wyścig się zaczoł, Skrzydłoszczał i Czkawka trafili tyle samo celów. Czkawka już miał przekroczyć metę, gdy nagle zobaczył okręt łowców smoków Drago. Czkawka się zatrzymał, a Skrzydłoszczał poleciał dalej. Łowcy smoków wyszczelili sidła i złapali Skrzydłoszczała. Czkawka chciał natychmiast ratować swojego smoka, ale po chwili myślenia zmienił zdani. Poleciał do domu i czekał, aż jego mama przyjdzie. Czkawka czekał godzinę jak nie więcej. Gdy tylko zobaczył Valke, która schodzi z Stromocuttera, Czkawka podszedł do niej i oznajmił że Skrzydłoszczała złapali łowcy smoków. Valka chwile pomyślała i powiedziała "Uratujemy Skrzydłoszczała , nie martw się.". Czkawka spytał się swojej mamy mówiąc "Kiedy?". Valka odpowiedziała swojemu synowi "Uratujemy go za tydzień, wtedy właśnie planujem odbić więcej smoków.". Czkawka powiedział zdenerwowany "Za tydzień?! Przecież on może już wtedy nie żyć! ". Gdy tylko Valka to usłyszała powiedziała głośniej "Mogłeś lepiej pilnować swojego smoka!" Nie będę niszczyła swoich planów!". Czkawka nic nie powiedział skoczył tylko na Koślawego Mruka i poleciał. Tym czasem u Drago. Drago właśnie myślał jak by się tu pozbyć Valki i Czkawki , gdy łowcy smoków wrócili. Drago odwrócił się do nich i spytał "Macie smoki?". Eret wyszedł z tłumu łowców. Trzymał w ręce klatkę z Straszliwcem Straszliwym to był właśnie Skrzydłoszczał. Drago widząc tylko jednego małego smoka zezłościł się i powiedział "Tylko jeden marny Straszliwiec Straszliwy? ! Czyżby życie było ci niemiłe?!" po tych słowach Drago złapał Ereta za szyję. Eret ledwo co mógł oddychać, ale udało mu się powiedzieć "To jest Straszliwiec tego chłopaka... na pewno będą chcieli go odzyskać...". Drago rzucił Ereta na ziemię i powiedział "Tym razem daruje ci życie." . Drago podszedł do swojego Oszołomostracha i powiedział "Szykuj się na wojnę.". Nastała noc , Czkawka nadal latał na Koślawym Mruku. Nagle zobaczył promienie ognia, chciał się temu przyjrzeć, myślał , że smoki walczył ze sobą. Leciał w kierunku światła. Po chwili Czkawka znajdował się koło źródła tego światła. To co zobaczył nie śniło mu się w najstraszniejszych koszmatach. Ujrzał tam smoki walczące z Wikingami, wszędzie był ogień, po prostu chaos. Czkawka poleciał na wyspę na której toczyła się wojna. Wylądował w lesie. Zszedł z smoka i kazał mu stąd odlecieć, gdy smok odleciał, Czkawka zbliżał się do wioski. Gdy tylko dotarł do miejsca , smoków już nie było , a Wikingowie zebrali się koło jednego smoka . Czkawka niewidział dokładnie jaki to smok, ale widzał, że Wikingowie chcę uwięzić go w jakieś specjalnej do tego pułapce. Gdy już uwięzili smoka Wikingowie się odsuneli. Czkawka widział już wyraźnie co to za smok, to była Nocna Furia. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 7. Do smoka podszedł rudo brody Wiking. Klęknoł na jedno kolano przed tym smokiem, przybliżył się do jego pyska i powiedział "Twój czas się skończył..." poczym wstał i dodał "...demonie! " . Rudo brodowemu Wikingowi podano miecz dwóręczny , a dwaj mężczyźni obrócili Nocną Furie w taki sposób, że jego szyja była równoległa do mężczyzny trzymającego miecz. Czkawka przyglądał się tej całej sytuacji. Rudy mężczyzna już chciał odciąć głowę smoku, gdy nagle Czkawka szybko odwrócił smoka i zamiast głowy Wiking obciął mu lewą lotkę na ogonie. Wikingowie wpali w szał, rzucili się na chłopca i zamknęli go w więzieniu, a smoka w klatce na arenie. Kiedy tylko nastał dzień, człowiek , który miał zabić smoka odwiedził Czkawkę. Wiking był widocznie zły i ździwiony, a Czkawka trochę przestraszony. Po pomieszczeniu rozległa się cisza, aż rudobrody Wiking nie spytał się Czkawki "Czemu chciałeś uratować tego smoka?!". Czkawka zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, zadał Wikingowi pytanie "A czemu wy chcieliście zabić smoka? Czemu zabijacie smoki?" . Wiking się roześmiał i odpowiedział "Ponieważ chłopcze smoki są złe, zabijają nas Wikingów. ". Czkawka nie rozumiał i powiedział Wikingowi "Smoki nie są złe! Smoki są dobre ! Nie zabijają bez powodu! Smoki można oswoić... można na nich latać! " . To co powiedział Czkawka mocno ździwiło Wikinga i powiedział "Latać? Latać na smokach?! Prędzej bym ogolił sobie brodę niż Wikingowie latali na smokach!" . Czkawka zezłościł się trochę i powiedział "Ale to wszystko prawda! Ja razem z moją matką latamy na smokach , a smoki nigdy by nas nie skrzywidziły! ". Wiking pomyślał, że to wariat i zostawił wyszedł. Czkawka niewidział co zrobić, siedział zamknięty pięć dni, aż pewnego dnia zobaczył Skrzydłoszczała na oknie. Czkawka bardzo się ucieszył, że go widzi." A jeśli Skrzydłoszczał ty jest to... moja mama też tu musi być! " pomyślał Czkawka i podszedł do okna. Nie mylił się Valka była tam. Gdy tylko Valka zobaczyła Czkawkę kazała mu się odsunąć. Czkawka grzecznie posłuchał rozkazy matki. Jak tylko Czkawka był pod drugą ścianą, Chmuroskos zniszczył ścianę, tak że Czkawka mógł się wydostać. Valka podeszła do Czkawki i mocno go przytyliła, a Czkawka odwzajemnił uścisk. Potem szybko wskoczyli na Chmuroskosa i odlecieli z wyspy, a wszyscy Wikingowie zobaczyli dwóch ludzi latających na smoku. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 8. Gdy Czkawka i Valka lecieli do domu Czkawka spytał się jak go znaleźli i skąd wzioł się tu Skrzydłoszczał, Valka odpowiedziała "Przecież wiesz że Straszliwce Straszliwe są świetnymi tropicielami, a Skrzydłoszczała uwolniłam , pomyślałam, że poszłeś go uwolnić i cię złapali." . Czkawka milczał przez chwilę , aż w końcu zapytał się czemu oni mordują smoki. Po minie Valki było widać, że niechce o tym rozmawiać i powiedziała tylko "Czkawka , Wikingowie boją się smoków". Czkawka jednka nie rozumiał dlaczego mieli by się bać smoków, przecież są to miłe , łagadne stworzenia i zaptał się "Czemu się ich boją? To smoki boją się ich!" Valka niewiedziała co ma powiedzieć i milczała, ale Czawka mówił dalej "Mogli by oswoić smoki, jak my! Musimy tam wracać i pokazać im jak je oswoić!" Valka powiedział "Nie! Czkawka, Wikingowie niezmienią zdania na temat smoków, uwież mi...". Czkawka niebył zachwycony tą odpowiedzią , więc zagwizdał na jednego ze smoków lecących razem z nimi i skoczył na niego, był to niebiesko-zielony Gronkiel. Zawrócił smoka w kierunku wyspy i poleciał. Valka niewiedziała co ma zrobić, więc poleciała za nim. Chmuroskok jest szybszy niż Grolnkiel więc Valka szybko dogoniła Czkawkę, a kiedy już leciała obok Czkawki powiedziała "Jak chcesz ich przekonać?". Czkawka uśmiechnoł się i powiedział "Poprostu pokaże im jak się lata na smokach! ".Valka spytała "I myślisz, że to ich przekona?" , Czkawka odpowiedział "Warto spróbować" . Po kilku minitach znajdowali się już na wyspie . Zaskoczyło ich to , że Wikingowie zamiast atakować smoki, stali i się przyglądali.Kiedy Valka i Czawka zeszli ze smoków rudobrody Wiking szedł w ich kierunku. Valka się troche zaniepokoiła, ponieważ to był jej mąż, to był Stoick. Kiedy Stoick stał już przy nich zdioł hełm , kleknoł przed Valko, wzioł ją za ręke i sptyał "Czy to naprawde ty?". Valka przez chwile milczała, ale potem powiedziała "Tak to ja Stoick." i pochwili dodała wskazując na Czkawkę "A to jest twój syn." Stoick momentalnie stanoł i przytulił syna. Czkawka niewidział co ma zrobić. Jedyna myśl jaka wpadła mu do głowy to uciec i tak też zrobił. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 9. Czkawka uciekł do lasu. Chciał pomyśleć nad tym co właśnie się wydarzyło. Choć nie bardzo wiedział co ma o tym myśleć. Przez całe życie nie miał ojca, a teraz nagle się pojawia na dodatek to właśnie on chciał zabić Nocną Furie. Smoka, który prawdopodobnie jest ostatnim przedstawiciele swojego gatunku. Nie wiedział czy ma wrócić. Wiedział, że na pewno będzie musiał porozmawiać o tym z matką.Właśnie wtedy Czkawka zdał sobie sprawę, że jego życie całkowicie się zmieni i zaczął myśleć co będzie dalej. Kiedy myślał o swoim przyszłym życiu usłyszał odgłosy łamanych gałęzi. Gdy się odwrócił przez ułamek sekundy zobaczył czarnego, biegnącego smoka, od razu wiedział, że to musi być Nocna Furia. "Ale jak on uciekł?" szepnął do siebie po czym ruszył w pogoń za smokiem. Bestia ciągle bezskutecznie próbowała wbić się w lot, przez co uderzała się o drzewa, co spowalniało smoka. Dzięki temu Czkawka miał większe szanse na zbliżenie się do gada. Po kilku minutach biegania Czkawka mógł odpocząć, ponieważ smok przy jednej z prób uderzył się dość mocno w głowę i stracił przytomność. Czkawka chciał sprawdzić czy nic mu się poważnego nie stało, lecz gdy podszedł do czarnego smoka ten ocknął się i stanął na równe nogi widząc Czkawkę. Czkawka ucieszył się, bo wiedział, że to oznaczało, że nic mu się nie stało.Więc rzucił mu rybę, by go uspokoić. Nocna Furia spojrzała na rybę, a po tem na Czkawkę. Widać było, że chce zjeść ją, ale nie przy Czkawce. Czkawka widząc, że smok mu nie ufa powiedział łagodnym głosem "Jedz, ja ci nic nie zrobie." poczym odsunął się o kilkanaście kroków. Wtedy smok zjadł nie pewnie rybę. Czkawka chcąc zobaczyć zbliska smoka podszedł do niego, lecz smok uciekł tak szybko, że Czkawka nie dążył nawet zobaczyć go dobrze. Czkawka oczywiście pobiegł za nim, nie mógł odpuścić, zrobiłby wszystko by wytresować tak niesamowitego i tajemniczego smoka. W końcu nawet jego matka nie wiedziała o Nocnych Furiach zbyt wiele, mówiła mu tylko, że te smoki są nieufne i nie wie czy da rade je wytresować. C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania